


Cinderella-esque

by oceanatydes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, genderneutral! reader, it's mostly about lucifer/MC but there are minor flirtations with other characters, masquerade au, ratings and tags will be added as chapters are updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes
Summary: He offers you a coy smile, then points at the ash circle. It erupts in blue flames. You look around nervously, but Solomon is totally calm. You realize that for whatever reason, the flames hold no heat, only vibrant color.Solomon walks closer to you, placing a hand on your chest, his fingers skimming the jewel in your necklace. The flames lick at his sleeve, but don't touch his skin. Your heart rate begins to pick up."What are you--?""See you at midnight." He smiles, pushing you backwards.You pinwheel your arms, trying to catch yourself, but you fall straight into the flames.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 15





	1. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) 
> 
> here's a new masquerade au i came up w. it's primarily about lucifer/MC, but there are some goofy/fun moments w other characters too.
> 
> as usual, the reader is genderneutral, so everyone is welcome to read.

Solomon stands behind you, draping the silver necklace over your skin. There's a ruby red gem in the very center; you don't think you've ever seen something so beautiful. You catch Solomon's eyes in the mirror as he admires you.

"Can't resist spoiling me?"

He offers you a smirk.

"If I had the money, I would. This is just an enchanted necklace, nothing special. It'll teleport you back when the clock strikes midnight so you don't have to worry about all that carriage bullshit."

"Very Cinderella-esque."

"That's what I was going for when I made it."

"Whoa, who knew you were a silversmith?"

"I made the spell, not the necklace."

"That's even more impressive!" You turn around, grabbing his wrists with excitement.

Solomon laughs, blushing. His pulse flutters under your touch.

> "Thanks, but you don't need to flatter me."
> 
> "..Why are you helping me with this, anyway? The outfit, the necklace, all of it. You even don't get to go to the ball. So why help me?"

Solomon is quiet for a moment as he looks at your hands on his, then meets your eyes.

> "We have to stick together. I've got your back now, so I know you'll have mine later."

You nod resolutely, squeezing his hands, then back away.

"How exactly am I going to _get_ there? We know how I'm coming back, but how am I getting there in the first place?"

"I'll teleport you. It's a spell I've been practicing for a few days, so hopefully it'll work."

" _Hopefully_?"

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but--"

"Here, follow me."

He leads you to a space with a variety of symbols drawn out on the floor that you don't recognize.

> "Stand in the circle for me."

You eye the circle dubiously, shifting your weight so the fabric of your clothes doesn't accidentally pick up some of what looks to be ash as you step into it. Solomon reaches to his left, pulling a tome out of what seems like thin air, then starts moving his hand in circular motions as he scans the page. He starts chanting in a language you don't recognize. After about a minute of chanting, he looks up at you over the pages of the tome.

"Don't have too much fun without me." 

"No promises. You just have to come with me next time." You grin at him.

He offers you a coy smile, then points at the ash circle. It erupts in blue flames. You look around nervously, but Solomon is totally calm. You realize that for whatever reason, the flames hold no heat, only vibrant color. 

Solomon walks closer to you, placing a hand on your chest, his fingers skimming the jewel in your necklace. The flames lick at his sleeve, but don't touch his skin. Your heart rate begins to pick up.

> "What are you--?"
> 
> "See you at midnight." He smiles, pushing you backwards.

You pinwheel your arms, trying to catch yourself, but you fall straight into the flames. Bright blue envelopes you, dancing up your arms and torso until you can't see anything else.

You squeeze your eyes shut, sparks flashing behind your eyelids. You can feel yourself being pulled in a thousand different directions, but before you can make a sound, you vanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't solomon a great friend? 
> 
> let me know your thoughts below :)


	2. Pretty Boy Saves Your Ass

When you open your eyes, you're bathed in moonlight. There's not a single flame in sight. You look down at yourself. You're untouched, save for a little blue flame that remains on your pinky finger.

You blow at it, but that does nothing. Out of instinct, you put it in your mouth. It's successfully extinguished, but three seconds later, you let out a _loud_ burp. You cover your mouth, stifling a laugh, and look around to see if there are any witnesses. None.

Solomon has teleported you a few hundred feet away from the palace gates. Part of you wishes you were closer, but another you know that would arouse too much suspicion if you just poofed into the palace ballroom.

You hike up the fabric around your legs, and begin walking. It feels like the sky is vast and infinite above you. Back home, it just feels overwhelming. But here... the possibilities feel endless. You feel electric, and you haven't even gone inside yet.

After about ten minutes of excited walking, you're finally close enough to see the inside of the palace, and it is absolutely stunning. High ceilings and gold rimming every surface imaginable. It's a dream.

Your dream is interrupted as you smack into the chest of a guard.

> "Can I help you?"

He looks unimpressed, looking 6' tall and burly as all hell. He's backlit by the moon; all you can really see are his eyes, which seem to glow as he glowers at you.

> "I'm here for the ball!"

He crosses his arms, staring at you.

> "Where's your invitation?"

You freeze. You don't _have_ an invitation, just some magic and a bomb ass outfit, which probably won't fly with this guy.

> "Well, um, you see--"
> 
> "They're with me." A cheery voice chirps from behind you.

You turn around to see a beautiful man with pink hair smiling warmly at you. Where did he come from?

> "Lord Asmodeus," The guard bows. "Are you sure we should be letting them in? They don't have an invitation."
> 
> "Details, details. Look at them. Would anybody dressed like this not belong?"
> 
> "My Lord, I have strict orders from Lord L—"

Before the guard can finish, the man cuts him off, offering him a smile that makes you shiver. Something about it seems almost.. inhuman.

> "You're going to let me and this human in without question, okay? They're my guest. Be a good boy, and do that for me."

The guard nods, dazed, and swings the gates open. The stranger, Asmodeus, loops his arm in yours and begins walking toward the palace doors with you in tow.

> "You... _what_?"

Asmodeus grins at you, and you realize just how beautiful he really is. His eyes are a striking orange, like the color of a rich sunset. His presence is dazzling, and entirely overwhelming. You have to look away, which seems to delight him.

> "Oh, you're _so_ cute. Even cuter than Solomon described."

You cough, glancing down at his arm in yours. It's not an unwelcome gesture, but a confusing one from a man you just met thirty seconds ago.

> "How do you know who I am?"

He gently touches the fabric draped on your arms, running a thumb across it.

> "I'd recognize my handiwork anywhere, especially if it was on someone as stunning as you."
> 
> "You... you're the person who made my outfit!"
> 
> "I'm a demon, darling, but yes, I did. Solomon called upon my services for the ball tonight—had I known the request was for someone like you... well, I would've come and fitted you myself."

You laugh, flushing a little.

> "Thank you so much. It fits like a dream—you're very talented."
> 
> "So polite." Asmodeus smiles, leaning closer to you.

He gazes into your eyes. You look back at him with wide eyes. After a moment, Asmodeus leans back with a pout.

> "Nothing? No impulse to do exactly what I tell you at a moment's notice?"
> 
> "Ah... no, not really. Besides, you should really ask me out to dinner first if you're going to make demands like that."

Asmodeus laughs in delight, something curious in his gaze.

> "What a fascinating human. That can be arranged, but after you've had the night of your dreams."

He lets go of your arm, and gestures to the palace doors.

> "Well, what are you waiting for? There's a whole world waiting for you in there."
> 
> "Aren't you coming with me?" You find yourself feeling strangely attached to this demon you just met a few minutes ago. Why would he show you such a kindness?

He giggles softly and pinches your cheek affectionately.

> "So endearing. Really, you have to go before I eat you up."
> 
> "Well, thank you again. This wouldn't have been possible without you."
> 
> "Think nothing of it. Or do, and find me later and thank me properly." He smiles cheekily.

Before you can stutter out a response, he speaks again.

> "You'll see me sooner than you think. Until then, goodbye, darling."

You nod, bowing to him and staring at the ground. When you look back up, he's gone.

_What did Solomon get me into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where this story is going to go; I don't want to stress myself out too much, but I have some fun interactions planned with a few of the other demon brothers. let me know what you think! i love hearing your thoughts :)
> 
> if y'all have some ideas for fun interactions between MC & the masquerade guests, let me know below! i just might include them in upcoming chapters.


End file.
